Willing on a Whim
by CahootsToCollege
Summary: Post DH, death spoilers abound.  My friend and myself find more than we bargained for on vacation.
1. Island Whimsy?

So, we're sitting here burning Canola with a family singing a song about…. Being frightened? But whatever, we're listening to MuggleCast so it's all good, duh. Here starts the adventures of Kris and Becca.

""""""""

Becca Hawkins and Kris Williams were finally in paradise. They had just got up to their resort in northern Wisconsin. After a long bike ride and a quick dinner. They were ready for a canoe ride out on the lake.

Kris scoffed as Becca climbed into the back of the canoe. "No way, in the back or I ain't going."

Becca sighed and looked up at her friend. "It was one time, one time. I mean, no one got hurt or anything."

"Oh really? What about the dozens of trees you flattened? Huh? Those mangroves deserved a chance and you demolished them in a second."

"It was hard! Those waves were pretty big."

Kris frowned. "They weren't even a foot tall."

"Fine, steer. I don't care. But if you end up crashing the boat, you are not gonna live it down."

The two went up on a bargain to get a motor out of the water for the owners of the cabin that they were renting, along with Becca's parents for the week. He'd said that a couple that stayed a few weeks ago had been a bit too busy to watch their motor. Getting too close to land, their motor broke away from the boat and fell into water a few feet deep.

Kris sneered as she climbed into the canoe.

Ten minutes later, they switched positions. Becca, tired of the constant zigzagging pattern, finally forced Kris into the back, threatening to tip the boat if all else failed.

After much rocking the boat, they settled down in each other's positions. Becca growled to Krissy who complained of the nonexistent waves messing up her steering. "Right, the waves that were about an inch high. Those would be really difficult to get through."

They remained silent and rowed, much more calmly and steadily out into the middle of the lake. As they went on, the girls seemed to sense that there was some sort of a disturbance on the island. Getting closer, a rope was pulled out and tied to a tree trunk. Putting on their mask, fins and snorkel, they looked out at the island. Still, there was a lingering feeling of something not right.

The two plunged into the water and began to swim around, looking for the lost motor. Krissy was the first to spot it. They then took turns trying to retrieve the motor, neither of them made much progress, except for all of the silt they dredged out of the bottom of the lake.

Becca surfaced and looked back to the island. "You know, that motor will be really hard to get with all that sand. Why don't we look around this island for a while? Who knows, there's something weird about this island and we might find something interesting."

"Alright, let's do it. You know how much I love to explore places." Kris dragged herself up onto the coast of the island and watched as Becca did the same. Pulling off her fins Kris stood, flinging down her mask and snorkel as well. "I'm going to head off towards the left. This place isn't too huge, so we'll probably meet up in a half an hour or so. Deal?"

Becca nodded. "Deal. If you find anything interesting, yell for me." Becca rose from the sand and started into the wooded part of the island.

Kris shrugged and did the same. She was only walking for about ten minutes when she heard the leaves rustle. Kris froze, wondering what animals inhabited the small island. A branch snapped behind her and she spun around, ready to face whatever animal stumbled across the path. When nothing did, she cautiously took another step, glancing behind her as she did.

She never saw the thing that stepped in front of her, blocking her from going any further.

""""""""

Becca sighed; She had been walking for about fifteen minutes and still found nothing useful for their little expedition. She walked a bit further and froze. A large clearing was laid out before her, the tall grass shooting from the ground around her. She stepped carefully into the field and surveyed the area. Grass was flattened in several places and stumps crushed it in others. Wondering what kind of inhabitants she would find, Becca continued walking. She stopped once more when she heard a voice up ahead.

"I told you I heard somebody!" the woman said.

Becca raised a brow. Kris could fake a British accent, but hers wasn't as good as the one she just heard.

"Well, no one is there," a man interjected. Becca tensed. She didn't see any men around when Kris and her embarked, so where did these two come from? Becca waited for the people to appear. Just as she thought that no one was going to, a tall man stepped into the clearing. He had medium length brown hair that appeared slightly greasy. His chin and cheekbones were sharp, giving him a more severe look.


	2. Post Professor and Headmaster

**Disclaimer: **(Sorry this wasn't in the first chapter!) Neither of us own Harry Potter, except for an excessive amount of posters, books and other merchandise.

Enjoy!

""""""""

Becca stepped forward, clearing her throat to announce her presence. "So, do you live here or are you looking for someone in particular?"

""""""""

Kris's scream was muffled as a strong hand clamped over her mouth. A shudder passed through her body as she was pulled roughly against a hard chest.

"You will stay nice and quiet until we get to my camp, is that clear?" The man said, calmly and collectively. Kris managed a nod and felt the man behind her immediately relax. "Good, good. Now, shall we walk?"

""""""""

The couple looked at Becca, she looked back at them. Realization dawned upon her. "Oh my…" The woman looked quizzically back at her. She was absolutely one of a kind. A small band tee proudly proclaimed "The Weird Sisters" and her jeans were all covered in dirt. Yet it was the hair that really gave her away, it was vibrant bubble-gum pink. Though it could be changed at will with a single thought.

As everyone gaped at each other, two more people joined them in the clearing. "Ok, this is creepy, we're not going to harm you." Becca gaped at the man holding Krissy. "Couldn't if we tried," She whispered as an afterthought.

"Lay off her alright? I really doubt that we have anything planned against you guys… Do we Kris?" Smirking at her friend, she then scanned the dense forest surrounding the clearing.

The man holding Krissy finally let go and she turned around to look at him. She stumbled back, almost falling on top of Becca. "This is not happening. It's not real."

"Sirius, what did you do to her?" the tall man asked.

Sirius shrugged. "Threatened her a bit, told her to stay quiet. We can't be too careful now, can we?"

Kris's mouth still hung open. Sirius looked at her and grinned. She shook her head. He was just as she had remembered. Black hair, defined face, toothy smile that rarely showed.

The girls laughed. "What do you think we're going to do to you guys?" Kris asked. "From what I remember, you have magical powers and we'd be what you'd consider muggles." The girls looked expectantly to the wizards, who looked surprised at how much the girls knew.

"Wizards? How do you know about wizards?" Tonks looked at the two girls. Yet all of a sudden, a cry came from the trees surrounding the clearing. Becca gazed over at the source of a sound with raised eyebrows.

"Wonder who that is, he doesn't sound too happy." She winked to her friend and slowly walked towards the aggravated screams. Whoever it was swore like a sailor.

The trees finally revealed a man tied up upside down. His greasy, shoulder length black hair looked as though it were about to drip off onto the floor. His hooked nose was crinkled in disgust. The girls looked at each other with looks mingled with amusement and disgust.

"Guess we should untie him before all the blood rushes to his head and we're accused of murder." Krissy said as Becca walked cautiously up to the man. As she approached him, he grimaced and glared at the two.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" He grumbled.

Becca smiled winningly, "Well post professor and headmaster Snape, we heard you screaming and decided that we'd be nice," She put a large emphasis on the last word. "So we're here to help you out." Kris finished.

"I don't need any help," snapped Snape. His black hair hung down, dusting the grass at the base of the tree.

Becca shrugged. "Okay then, we'll be in the clearing if you need us." She grabbed Tonks and the two started back towards the clearing, Lupin trudging behind. Sirius started to walk away, but stopped and turned around.

"He won't talk to you, if that's what you're wondering. Severus is a cold man, despite what several think." He nodded to Kris and then spun on his heel and followed the others.

Snape tilted his head to see who was left and scowled when he saw the muggle in front of him. "What information would you like?"

Kris shifted. "What makes you think I want information? Maybe I just wanted to chat."

Snape grunted and shifted in his ropes. "Muggles have no place here."

"Hate ta break it to you buddy, but you're smack in the middle of muggle country." She walked around the tree, watching Snape as he tried to find out where she went. "I like you, you know."

"You do not even know who I am."

"You're name is Severus Snape. For years, you taught Potions at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You are the head of the Slytherin house and though you come across as an ass, you really work hard to have people accept you."

"Leave. Leave now." He said quietly.

"I know that you saved Harry. You gave your life for him and I think that's why you're all here today. Lupin, Tonks, Sirius, and now you, gave up your life to save a teenage boy and countless others."

Silence followed Kris's speech. Snape had no words, it just wasn't plausible that she knew that much. She didn't speak again for several minutes. He heard her walk to the back of the tree and heard the fabric of her shorts shift. Suddenly, he felt the ropes give and he fell face first into the grass below.

"I don't care what you've done in the past. Start your life right now. Right here. Come with me to see the others."

Snape scowled. "You may have decided to feel for me, but do not think that because of your knowledge that I will bend to your wishes."

Kris shook her head. "You are one stubborn man." She turned and walked away, leaving Snape in the grass.


	3. Questions That Need Answering

Becca nodded solemnly. "Yes, I know how you died. Actually, I know more or less why."

Lupin's brows shot up in confusion. "But how do you know? How do you know who we are and how we died? If we truly are dead, we could not speak to anyone."

Becca shook her head. "You guys all died for the same reason."

Tonks tilted her head. "What reason would that be? I mean, we were all killed in battle I guess…"

"You all died for Harry."

Lupin and Sirius jumped to their feet. "How do you know Harry!?" Sirius growled.

Becca jumped at the harshness of his voice. "I know about Harry because there are books that document practically every minute of his life from the day he turned 11." She stepped back, glaring at the men. "I know that you're a werewolf and used to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. You died with Tonks fighting at Hogwarts. You two just had a child."

A cry came from Tonks when Becca mentioned their baby. "I was so selfish! I wanted to help you, Remus, and make sure that you came back to our family. I left him alone and didn't even think that I could lose my life as well." Lupin pulled Tonks into his arms, murmuring terms of endearment and forgiveness as she sobbed into his shirt.

Becca, torn over making Tonks cry, rushed to assure her that the baby was indeed in good hands. "Lupin, you named Harry godfather of your child. He's going to accept that responsibility and take care of him. He'll go to Hogwarts and become a troublemaker just like yourself, and he will not be a werewolf."

Lupin sighed in relief. "I don't know why, but I believe what you say."

Becca smiled. They started to talk about the baby when Kris walked into the camp. "Hey," she greeted, slightly preoccupied.

"Hey yourself," replied Becca.

Sirius gave a grunt, "So, did you make friends with the professor?"

Kris smiled. "As a matter of fact, I did. He's…interesting."

Branches snapped behind her as Snape stalked into the clearing. "I am not her friend or anyone else's in here.

"Ooh Krissy, you've made him bitey!" She paused, examining Snape's face. "Well, more than he usually is anyway." Remus smiled faintly and Tonk's hair made a recovery from mousey brown hair back to its usual pink. Sirius just flat out laughed, yet it was more of a bark. "Oh Sirius, you laugh like a puppy, and you rather look like one as well." Becca winked over at him who looked semi-shocked at her statement.

"Erm… right." The man looked over at his other wizard friends, raising his eyebrows. "You sound like a ruddy stalker is what it seems. What I really don't understand is how you all know this stuff. I really doubt that there were books written about my godson, unless it was written by Rita Skeeter." He growled out the name.

Becca laughed, "Such a puppy, standing up for family. Not that you're a puppy!" Her eyes wide, with her hands excessively motioning. "Grims are the coolest dogs, ever."

"Becca?" Kris started.

"Yep?"

"You're shattering his ego." She glanced at Sirius who seemed deep in thought. "I mean, look at him. He's probably going over every dog he's seen, wondering if he looks more manly than the rest."

"Well, if he didn't growl and yelp so much, I wouldn't have made the analogy. So, it's his fault for bringing it on."

Snape sat down abruptly on a stump. He jerked slightly as Kris slid down next to him. He shifted away, Kris shifted closer. "Will you stop the childish actions?"

Kris smiled. "Nope. Not until you grow up and stop pouting over what Lupin and Sirius did to you."

Becca grinned. "Why did they do that anyway?"

Lupin stood and brushed off his pants. "The man is annoying and rude. Not to mention, cold, angry, sour, crude and explicit. He did not deserve the same freedoms as ourselves."

"So you tied him to a tree? Upside down?" Kris asked sarcastically.

"Precisely. It got him out of our fur-hair." Sirius corrected quickly, looking at the ground and kicking the dirt near him.

Kris and Becca looked at each other and snorted at the same time. "Right, gives "furry little problem" a whole new meaning. Eh Sirius?" Becca said and they laughed harder.

Sirius scoffed as he got up and seated himself as far as he could from the girls. "If I could be a dog right now, I'd bite you."

Kris chuckled. "I wouldn't put that past you Sirius."


	4. Dungbombs and Fanged Frisbees

Hello again readers! This chapter is dedicated to Nia, Cicero Williams, and loup-garoux!! You're all amazing and deserve cookies! gives freshly baked cookies

Also, in case any of you have forgotten, Krissy and I don't own Harry Potter... yet.

""""""""

"Well, who else is around here?" Becca asked, standing and looking around the clearing.

"We don't really know." Tonks said shifting slightly. "We've only been here for two days, Sirius for about two weeks. We haven't explored much since we got here."

"You've been here for two weeks and you haven't tried to get off this island?" Kris asked, astonished.

Sirius sat up. "Well, of course I tried, but the damn thing never ends."

"I see, well, how long have your excursions been to try and find the end of the island?" One of the girls asked, curious as to how the short little island could be so long to adults.

"The last time we went out was for about an hour, but it seemed longer for everyone else 'cept for me. I was the one throwing dungbombs and fanged Frisbees. You know, keepin' them all on their toes." A tall, red haired teen walked out of the forest. Kris and Becca's faces alighted in huge grins.

They quickly walked up to him, excitedly rambling as they went. "Well, the worst part was when Fred died, so depressing." Approaching him, the girls fell silent, keeping grins firmly in place.

Fred looked at the two and over to the wizards standing around the clearing. "Who're the new birds? Fellow witches on the good side? Or do we have to take them out with our specialty?"

Becca raised a brow. "Take us out? You must be joking!"

Kris laughed. "We're not witches, though we wish we could be. We were just snorkeling off the island here and decided to browse for something of use. I was accosted by Sirius here and Becca ran into Lupin and Tonks. We met up with Snape and then you walked in."

Fred's brows contorted in confusion. "Wait, so you know who we are?"

Becca nodded. "Yep, every one of you."

Lupin stood. "They said that they have books that document Harry's life since the day he turned 11. They knew how and where we died and what we taught. They even knew about our son."

Fred looked impressed. "Oh yeah? What's his name?"

Becca smiled. "Teddy, after Tonks's father. I'm sorry about him by the way."

Tonks nodded solemnly, fully accepting the fact that the girls knew about her life as intimately as Remus did.

"And they know about me being an animagus!" Sirius barked from the sidelines.

"Wow, you guys are good." Fred clapped his hands together and looked at all the others. "So, what's for lunch? I'm so hungry that I could eat a hippogriff."

"Lunch?" Snape hissed. "We're stuck on an island and you're worried about lunch?" He stood, his face rigid with anger.

"Well, we have to eat. If you don't like it, go back to your tree, you slimy git."

Snape started towards Fred, a look of pure hate in his eyes. Becca and Kris stood abruptly. "Guys, come on." Kris pleaded as she pushed a furious Snape back.

"Seriously, first years act better!" Becca snapped as she shoved Fred back.

Snape lunged forward, "If I had my wand, you'd be screaming in agony by now."

Kris shook her head. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?" She gave him another shove. "Look around Severus. Who here is on your side? Tell me! Who?"

"I am." A deep, yet soft voice said from the edge of the trees.

All heads turned to look at the newcomer. "It cannot be!" Lupin gasped.

"Evening Remus, Nymphadora, Mr.Weasly, Sirius. Good evening Severus. And who are these wonderful girls?" The man asked, stepping forward.

Kris's mouth was hanging open and Becca quickly tapped her jaw to shut it. Kris's eyes widened. "D-D-Dumbledore?"

"Ah yes, the fact that I am here does play with the imagination, does it not?"

"Well, I erm guess you said yourself that there isn't much difference between what is dreamt and what is real. Also that whether or not it's real doesn't matter. Right?" Asked Becca, also in total awe at the sudden appearance of the man.

"Quite Right," Dumbledore responded as he regally stepped over to where everyone was standing in the clearing. "I trust you all got to this place in the same manner I did?" Everyone nodded, excluding the girls.

"We got here by canoe actually." Kris said. "Everyone's been trying to get off, but it seems to be a huge island when it's only a walk of about a half hour around the whole thing. I'm starting to think that we have to lead all of you out of here." Becca nodded in agreement and looked to the others to see what they thought.

After a moment of silence, Becca talked. "Oh yea, Fred, when we get back to our cabin we'll have some bacon and eggs and whatever else you want. Mom makes the best bacon." She grinned to him and laughed because he looked as though he was about to salivate all over the ground. "But don't start drooling until we get to the water, no one will notice then." She winked and nodded to Kris.

"Dumbledore, I think you should lead the way." She said, motioning him forward.

"It's headmaster, headmaster Dumbledore!" Her friend said in an almost silent undertone, giggling.

Dumbledore, who didn't seem to notice, or had pretended not to, was fixing his socks. Becca smiled and thought of what was supposedly seen in the Mirror of Erised. "One can never have too many socks," she whispered.

Everyone still looked a little dazed at the sudden appearance of Dumbledore; it seemed strange that he'd taken the longest to appear. Yet his ways were not supposed to be self-explanatory. Everyone gazed expectantly at him

So the group started out when all of a sudden a small brown thing leapt out of the forest and onto the path. He was about as tall as Dumbledore's knee, and just as spindly. There had to be about ten hats atop his head and a mismatched sock on each foot. Though both had to do with Quidditch. His huge eyes stared at them all, gazing in apprehension.

""""""""


	5. Bad Riddance

"DOBBY!" Kris, Becca, Fred and Sirius yelled. Everyone ran forward to greet the little house elf except for Snape and Dumbledore.

"Dobby has been looking for you for quite long." The little elf squeaked.

"You're okay! I thought that because you weren't killed with magic…" Kris trailed off. "You know, Harry did a really great thing for you after you died. He was devastated. He dug a grave for you with his own hands and wrote a gravestone as well. The grave is at Bill and Fleur's place."

Dobby sniffled. Tears brimmed his eyes. "Harry Potter has always treated Dobby nicely. He set Dobby free."

"Dobby, Harry doesn't just care for you. He loves you." Becca stated as the little elf looked up at her with a wobbling lip.

"Dobby has been keeping me company for the last few days." Dumbledore looked down at Dobby with adoring eyes. "He told me what happened at the Malfoy's. I am sorry I could not be there."

Fred glared over at Snape. "You would have been, if Snape hadn't killed you!" He lunged forward before anyone could stop him, tackling Snape to the ground. 

"Fred no!" Becca cried. She ran forward, Kris right at her heels. Lupin and Sirius watched in amusement as Fred landed a punch across Snape's jaw. "FRED!"

Fred didn't stop. He pounded on Snape as if his life depended on it. But the professor did not fight back. He lay there on the ground and took the beating. Becca and Tonks were finally able to drag Fred off of Snape, who sat bloody on the ground, one hand over his nose to stop the bleeding.

Kris slid to her knees beside Snape, yanking a bandana from her back pocket. "Here, use this," she commanded, shoving the cloth in front of Snape's face. He took it and quickly covered his nose.

Fred jerked against the hold the girls had on him. "Let me go! He deserves what he got! Every bit of-"

"ENOUGH!" Dumbledore rumbled. Silence fell over the group. "I think it's time to explain some things, Severus."

Snape glared back at Dumbledore, jerking his head towards Krissy and another bloody bandanna that she was attempting to blot all over his face. A faint smile danced on his lips. "Well, I believe that as a leader, I should've done a better job explaining things to all of you. Harry learned the truth from Snape's dying thoughts, but I am sad to say that none of you standing here know."

Fred spat and Becca swiped at him, her eyes still fixed on the headmaster with her mouth slightly open. Kris still sat with Snape, the bandannas held limp in hers and Snape's hands. Tonks meanwhile looked over to Dumbledore with a confident and steady gaze. Fred huffed and tried once more to lunge for the bloody Snape.

This time, Becca was a step ahead of him. With one swift motion, she swung her leg out and caught him in the ankles. Fred went sprawling into the dirt face first. He rolled onto his back and stared up at her.

"Whoa. Okay, you win mate. I won't run him off."

Becca smiled. "I'm so glad that we've finally reached an understanding." She turned to Kris and looked at Snape. "How's he coming?"

Kris shook her head. "He's going to need a couple stitches above his eye and have his nose packed. Plus, he'll have a shiner tomorrow."

"Fred, there's a little something that us muggles do that's called ANGER MANAGEMENT." She shook her head. "Your temper is as hot as your hair… because it's red and all." Becca turned her head so fast it almost cracked. "Need any help over there? I'm sure you do don't you??"

Fred cocked his head over at Becca, eyebrows raised as she shoved Kris's bandana onto Snape's nose. Her movements were flurried as she pinched his nose to stop the blood flow. Snape grimaced and tried to swipe at her hand but failed. The attempt was going pretty well, albeit a sharp pressure.

Becca's hand then flew away from his nose. She moaned in disgust and wiped her hand on her jean cutoffs. A line of blood appeared, dark against the faded denim. "Jeez Snape! Do you have any blood left?"

Kris pushed Snape on his back and forced the bandana over his nose. "Keep this on for a bit and pinch your nose. It should slow the bleeding. I don't think Fred broke it, but he smashed it pretty well. Don't move. I mean it." She stood and looked down at Snape. One hand held the bandana in place while the other rubbed his eyes slowly. She smiled and turned to Dumbledore and Becca.

"Any more surprises or can we just tell them?" Becca asked Dumbledore.

Dumbledore looked down at the girls and nodded. "I would like everyone's undivided attention. Severus Snape has forever been on our side, if you call it that. He has been undercover for years in Riddle's operations and plans. I will not deny that he did kill me, but I would have died soon anyway. Because of tense circumstances, I did not tell any of you what'd happened to my arm. The magic involved is full of dark art. As has been the truth in the past, what I've thought has been correct. During Tom's third year, with his first death, he created his first Horcrux."

No one seemed too shocked at the revelation. "It was the first of seven." Gasps came from each of the adults.

"No one really knows too much about Horcruxes, yet it's told that it is worse than drinking unicorn blood. Tom used his first murder to create his first. It's fitting that the heir of Slytherin used his basilisk for his first murder. With the girl killed in Hogwart's bathroom the first was created. Riddle was in his fifth year." He paused and looked over to everyone.

"With the other deaths, including those remaining on Tom's muggle side. He created the rest of his Horcruxes and hid them in places he had once been or visited. While I was searching for one in particular, I became very ill after a foolish attempt of wearing it. The ring held the resurrection stone of the Deathly Hallows. Severus came to me when I called for him and we found that the effects of the ring I unwisely wore would only kill me. We made a deal right there, that when the time was right, that he would kill me with little regret." Dumbledore smiled down at Snape who had sat up and began to stare at his feet. "He picked the perfect time to both secure his place among Voldemort and ease my suffering."

Everyone looked at Snape who was starting to struggle to his feet. Kris pulled him up the rest of the way, but was rewarded with a quick shove away from him.

"I did it because it was the right thing to do," he snarled. "But every time I take a breath, I see it. I can feel the pain, the misery, and the hurt. You will never know what the Killing Curse does to a wizard, much less a man." He stared at the group for several minutes.

Unable to gaze at the man any longer, Sirius stood. "I believe that we owe Severus a large apology. None of us knew what he went through, and hopefully, we never will. To use the Curse on an enemy is one thing, to use It on a friend is another."

Everyone started to apologize and forgive Snape, but the man would have nothing of it. "I don't want your pity." He started to walk away, but Kris grabbed his arm and shoved him around. "Touch me again, and I will personally make sure that you do not see your next birthday."

Kris had enough. Snape was still glaring at her when she slapped him hard across the face. His head snapped to the side from the force of the hit. Kris covered her mouth in shock as Lupin started forward. "I'm sorry! I've never slapped anyone like that before!" Her legs started to shake as she took a step back, trying to divert her gaze from Snape's hating one. Lupin came from behind her and slowly pulled her back towards Tonks.

Snape started after her, but stopped when Dumbledore blocked his way. "Enough Severus. You know that you deserved it," he whispered in harsh tones.

Snape looked down at the ground and then up at Dumbledore. "I understand, but I would appreciate it if she did not treat me like a child."

Dumbledore smiled. "She is not. Watch her Severus, she is taking care of you like a friend. I know you have very little friends these days and that is mainly my fault. I asked you to drop everything and help with the fight against Voldemort, and you did without any questions asked. But now, you have a chance to start over. Make friends Severus, listen to what others have to say. You may be surprised."

"How very interesting Dumbledore. You expect me to make up with people that made my life hell just because they forgave me?" Snape glared back.

"He's just a bundle of sunshine that one." Becca whispered over to Fred, who grinned. "I think it's time to give the professor some alone time. He's the type of brooding soul that I'm just not into." She said, just loud enough that Krissy could hear.

Kris, knees still shaking, sat down next to Fred. "Mr. Darcy is much less a piece of work than this one."

Fred laughed. "Mr. Darcy? Who's he?"

"Please tell me you've seen Pride and Prejudice?" Becca gasped.

"I haven't, but Ginny watches that movie over at one of her muggle-born friends places. All I hear is Mr. Darcy this and Mr. Darcy that, so I was teasing you just a bit ago." He smiled and Becca felt her heart melt into butter.


	6. Sorry

Marz wins the award of being the most obsessed. Thank her for getting a new chapter so early! Have a warm cookie!

Thanks for reviewing fellow writer. ;)

""""""""

Snape and Dumbledore were still arguing and finally, they broke apart. Dumbledore started off towards Lupin and Tonks. Snape remained in place. He looked around the clearing, watching everyone talk. Minutes later, he walked away into the woods.

Becca cleared her throat, "Not much of a people person, huh?"

Kris turned to her. "Neither am I. You know I get shy around people I don't know."

Fred grinned. "But you don't know us and you had the guts to slap said professor in the face. Now for that I applaud you."

"Okay. Feeling guilty once more. I'm heading to the beach. I'll…I don't know…watch the eagles or something." She sighed. "I just want some peace and quiet. No more fights, no more arguments."

"Alright, we'll probably meet up with you in a bit." Becca said as Kris started to leave.

"Sure." She turned and walked off the way they had originally came. It took about fifteen minutes to near the beach. She turned the last corner and slammed into…a tree? She looked up. Nope, definitely not a tree. A man. A woman peeked out from behind him. "Sorry?" Kris said quickly, unsure about if her eyes were seeing right or not.

"James?" The woman asked. "Who is it?"

A man with unruly black hair and glasses squinted over to Kris. His sharp hazel eyes looked at her with shock. "'Kay, this is a bit weird." She started backing away into the forest and bumped into a tree.

""""""""

"So how exactly did you guys get here?" Becca pondered. She looked to the rest standing around the clearing.

Tonks was the first to speak. "It was interesting, after I died, there was this mist-filled tunnel. I sat down and a little voice in my head kept asking me if I wanted to go back. Even though little Teddy was going to be alone, I knew that I couldn't go back." She sighed and looked up to the sky, pausing. "Then I just moved on. Remus joined me later on and we traveled the rest of the way together."

"It was weird for me, I didn't see what'd happened to me after I died. All I remember is Percy saying he was going to quit the Ministry. The next thing I knew I was deciding what to do. After I went on, this clearing appeared and I walked to it." Fred sighed and put his head in his arms.

"What about you, Sirius?"

Sirius grinned. "Well, I assume you know about the Veil, so I'll just continue. I fell through it, heard Harry scream, heard Lupin tell him I was gone and then I landed flat on my back in this clearing. It took me awhile to get my breath back, but I knew that I had to be dead, or just very confused."

Becca laughed. "I can just picture you falling through the Veil and slamming onto your back!" The giggling was constant now. "You'd just be like AHHH! And then, BAM! You slam onto the ground." She giggled again.

Sirius let out a hearty laugh, "I guess it was a bit on the amusing side."

""""""""

Kris grabbed the tree behind her for support. "You can't be here."

James watched her in confusion. The woman walked up next to him and did the same. "What in bloody hell, is going on? Are you the one that brought us here?"

"Definitely not. I'm just a mere muggle. My friend Becca and I are on vacation. We're in northern Wisconsin, which is one of the Midwestern states in the USA. It's strange, we were just canoeing and we got on the island. You'll be surprised to see who else is here. Come on, I'll show you where the rest are."

She led Harry's parents to the clearing. Lily gave a gasp of surprise upon seeing her old friends. James gave a huge laugh and practically pounced on Sirius. Sirius, who'd just finished talking to Becca was completely overcome with shock. "Right mate, this is just weird." He said, his eyes wide in shock with a huge smile on his face.

"I can't even believe what's going on." Lily gasped as she hugged Lupin.

Becca just sat there with a bemused smile on her lips, with Kris who'd sat down beside her. "The true Marauders are reunited again." Dumbledore smiled.

"Is Harry alright? Why are we here and he isn't?" Lily asked expectantly.

Becca stood. "Harry's fine."

Lupin coughed and shook his head at Becca. She jerked her head back at him. James watched in concern. "What is it?"

"We're all dead, James. We all died. Harry beat Voldemort, but we didn't make it." Lupin looked over at Tonks and then realization hit him. "Oh! I can't believe I forgot! James, Lily, I would like you to meet Nymphadora Tonks. Make sure its just Tonks. She's my wife."

James lit up. "Wife! Congratulations my dear friend! And to you too, my dear. Remus is a lucky man."

Lily ran over to Tonks, enveloping her in her arms. "Oh, I'm so happy for you!"

"I have a son too." Lupin announced proudly.

James laughed. Well, you're just full of surprises, now aren't you?"

"What's his name?" Lily asked.

"Teddy, we named him after Tonks's father. He died trying to escape the Ministry." Lupin smiled weakly down at Tonks, who returned it.

"I don't mean to interrupt," Becca started, "But, has anyone seen Kris? Or Fred for that matter?"

""""""""

Kris shuffled slowly down the path. Something came at her from the brush, it was long and lank with small teeth and eyes that looked as though they were much too smart. She screamed and started to run, with a fisher right behind her.

Just then, someone leapt onto the path and rushed at the animal. The person smacked it on the head and turned to Kris, who'd stopped running to see who'd saved her. She was surprised to see Snape's face. "Don't expect me to do that again for you." He said. "Get back to the clearing so you can be watched by people who won't scream and run away. The professor than went back into the trees leaving her alone again.


	7. Wait Next Time

Hey you guys, it's so difficult to keep writing while I'm in college, more will follow in quick succession!! Enjoy!

""""""""

Kris stood there in shock for a few moments, eyeing the notorious killer that lay unconscious on the ground. When she finally snapped her thoughts back, she took off at breakneck speed after Snape.

"Snape! Snape wait! Severus!" She yelled. At the call of his first name, he turned out from behind a large pine, catching her off guard. She tripped and let out a yelp, knowing she was going down and fast. She hit the ground hard, six feet of so away from a lunging Snape. Her head connected with a rock and instantly, blackness swallowed her.

Snape slid to his knees on the ground beside Kris. "Foolish girl Next time do what I say!" When she didn't respond, he bent closer. _What did the other muggle call her? Kelly, Kaitlin, Kristin, Kris! That's it._ "Kris, wake up. Do not play games with me." She didn't stir.

He looked her over, but didn't see anything wrong. Shifting, he placed a hand behind her head and stiffened when he felt his finger tips go warm. He jerked his hand back and stared at the blood. "Oh no."

A twig snapped on the trail and Snape looked to see who it was. "now you've done it," Fred said, a wicked gleam in his eyes.

""""""""

Another yell was heard from the forest "You guys keep up the love fest." Becca winked and bolted into the forest. As she got closer, she could hear that another fight had started. Since the only people absent from the reunion were Kris, Fred and Snape,it was clear to see who was fighting. She ran faster and skidded to a halt when she saw her friend's limp form. "I think it'd be civil for you guys to bloody stop fighting, she's bleeding." Kneeling down, she tried to wake her, yet to no avail. "Hurry up, someone get Dumbledore and Lupin."

She was surprised to see Snape hurry off to the clearing. Fred walked over to her. "Did you see what happened?" Becca asked anxiously.

"I saw her on the ground and him over her with blood on his hands." He looked at Becca, who looked white in the face.

"So you left her alone to throw punches at Snape." Becca said sarcastically. "You're disgusting." Glaring at him, she then turned back to Kris, trying to revive her friend. "Come on babe, you picked a bad time to be a klutz."

Dumbledore rushed out of the trees and knelt beside Kris. Becca leapt up to give him room as Remus joined the headmaster. Tonks followed and stood by Becca, giving her a hug. Dumbledore surveyed the problem as Sirius, James and Lily came to see what was happening. He looked up at Snape who was hovering in the back.

"Tell me exactly what happened."

Snape started to speak, but Fred cut him off." I'll tell you what happened. He-"

Sirius stood. "Fred, I advise you to please SHUT UP."

A startled fred stood back as Snape stepped forward. "Some kind of weasel attacked her. I knocked the animal unconscious and advised her to stay where others could watch her. Then I left. Seconds later, she begins to shout for me like it was after her again. I stepped out to see her yelp, slip and fall. I believe she hit her head on a rock."

Fred turned beat red when Becca glared at him. "I just thought... Sorry professor."

Lupin shook his head. "This is not good James, give me your shirt. You're the only one here with two layers." James shed the clothing and threw it to Lupin. He then wadded it up and pressed the material against Kris's head. She groaned in her sleep, but otherwise did nothing else.

"You'd better wake up, my mom and dad will absolutely freak, not to mention yours." Becca stared at Kris fixedly, watching for any sign of movement. "Isn't there anything you guys can do?" She shuddered and turned away as the white tee got dark with blood. "I think I'm going to be sick," She whispered and sat down, trying not to cry. Fred sat down next to her, along with Tonks, both put their arm around her.

Dumbledore was busy, his head over her. Becca couldn't see anything. A few tense minutes later, she heard Kris murmuring. Quickly she got up and was thankful to see Kris looking at her. "Couldn't have waited for me to fall like the last time when you almost split your head open on a metal radiator." She smiled faintly at her friend.

Kris's eyes still looked unfocused, she gave a faint smile. "Sorry," she winced and started to raise a hand towards her head.

Lupin caught it and forced it down. "Ah-ah! You've lost a lot of blood and you have a serious concussion. Stay still."

She did as she was told, but her eyes began to flicker. Snape took a quick step forward. "Don't sleep." He commanded. Her gaze locked with his. "Stay awake, we can't risk you falling unconscious and not waking up."

Kris swallowed. "I can't," she whispered, "I'm so tired and it hurts."

Snape took over Lupin's position and grimaced when he pushed the bloody shirt to her head once again. "Talk to me. Where are we? What is Wisconsin like?"

She blinked. "Pretty. It's pretty. We have lots of... parks and lakes... sometimes you can see a bear or a wolf."

"Horses, ask her about horses." Becca told him eagerly.

Snape nodded. "Kristin, tell me about horses."

"I've been riding since I was five and yeah..." They were losing her.

Becca rushed over and grabbed her hand. "Tell me all the names of the horses you've ridden." Kris started rattling off names. Yet her speech was slow and groggy. "We gotta sit her up, or stand her up, nothing's working to keep her awake. I know she shouldn't be moved, but if horses don't work, nothing will." Becca gazed expectantly at Dumbledore. He nodded and the was gingerly hoisted up into a sitting position against a tree.

"Tell me more about this Junebug." Snape calmly said, watching her eyes like a hawk. Krissy started to murmur. She seemed to be talking longer with the help of Snape telling her to keep going.

Becca sat back down between Tonks and Fred. "I think that I'd better go get the canoe and paddle her back to my dad, he's a nurse. Will one of you go with me?" She looked to the two of them.

Fred nodded his head. "Be glad to."

"Guys, I"m going to take Kris back to the resort with Fred. After my dad and mom take her, we'll come back for the rest of you." She waited for a reaction, when Lupin nodded, she continued. "Can you guys help carry her to the beach?"

""""""""


	8. I Had Him

Lupin took Kris's shoulders and Sirius grabbed her legs. They slowly hoisted her up, with Snape still holding a conversation with her.

They got to the beach without too much trouble. Becca and Fred pulled the canoe around and gingerly put Kris in the middle, with her lifejacket firmly on.

"'Kay guys, we'll see you in a bit." They pushed off and Fred quizzed Kris on certain aspects of his and George's joke shop.

The ride seemed to take forever. Fred kept trying to rouse Kris more, but instead, the progress was slow. She kept fading in and out. Becca watched in horror as the saturated shirt rag no longer held Kris's blood. A thin trickle of blood seeped into the canoe.

"Faster Fred!"

Finally, they reached the beach. Becca's dad was reading on a chair swing just off of it and she began yelling for him. The book fell to the sand as he rushed over.

"Becca? Where were you? I expected you back an hour ago!"

Becca shook her head. "It's Kris. She fell and hit her head. She's bleeding really badly."

"Okay, let's move her into the cabin." He and Fred lifted her gently. They walked the short distance to the cabin and placed her in the sun room. "Becca, I need towels, soap and the first aid kit from the Up North Box. There'll be a packet of QuickClot. Open it and give it to me."

Becca hurried and gathered the things as her father checked her friend's vitals.

"Heart rate is strong, but blood pressure is low," Becca handed him the QuickClot. He turned Kris's head and looked at Fred. "Hold her down," Fred did as told and pushed down on her shoulders. Mr. Hawkins poured the gun powder looking substance onto Kris's wound. She screamed in pain and then passed out because of it. "Good, it's better that she's out. I'll have to let this sit for a minute before I wash and stitch the cut closed." He sat back, but they all jumped when Mrs. Hawkins ran in.

"I heard screams! What's going- Krissy!"

"It's okay Jan," Mr. Hawkins started. "She's just hit her head."

"Long story ma, don't worry about it though, she'll be okay." Becca's mom looked semi-comforted and watched as her husband carried Kris assisted by Fred into the girls' bedroom. Becca ran in after them and hurriedly stuffed the underwear and other personal effects under the bed, away from Fred.

"She just needs rest now, should be recovered in two hours or so." Becca's dad said.

Everyone seemed less tense after that. Fred looked as though he was trying to shrink into the shadows of the bedroom.

"Hang on," Becca's mom said, glaring at him. "Is this the reason you were gone so late?"

"Only partially mother dearest." Becca said and winked to Fred. "Let us adjourn to the kitchen and have a chat.

Ten minutes later, after much assuring that the tale was indeed true, Mrs. Hawkins said to Fred, "A Weasley twin, huh? You should see the sweatshirt Becca made in town today."

Becca became very red and slinked down into her chair. Fred grinned. "I'd better see this then."

The sound of a dog barking knocked them all out of their thoughts.

"That shepherd sure barks loud," Mr. Hawkins said.

Fred and Becca glanced at each other and bolted to the door. Just as they reached it, it swung open, banging against the side. Snape stood, dripping wet, a big black dog by his side. "Is she okay?"

Fred's mouth dropped open slightly, Becca pushed him back. "She's okay. My dad just stitched her up. She's unconscious, but alive." Becca then stepped back and let Snape in. A large black dog burst into the kitchen as well.

A man's voice broke the silence. "Jameson! Where're you going, get outta that cabin!" Jeff, the owner of the resort, sprinted towards the cabin.

"Sirius, hurry and change, quick!" Becca whispered frantically, running out of the house as Jeff's golf-cart zoomed to the porch. "Hey Jeff, your dog just ran that way, he was chasing your cocker spaniel." Smiled and walked back into the cabin, leaving the owner looking confused.

She looked out to the lake and saw a very odd sight. James had turned into a buck and was swimming to the resort with Lily on his back. As they got closer to the pier, Becca yelled- "What're you crazy?" She then added in an undertone, "Muggles aren't exactly used to seeing deer giving joyrides to tourists." Looking around, she then whispered, "No one's looking, quick change."

James knelt down to let Lily off and changed back into a human. "That felt good, haven't done it in an age. How's your friend?"

"She's fine, why don't you both come into the cabin."

They all hurried inside and smiled sheepishly as they stood around the kitchen, much to Mr. and Mrs. Hawkins surprise.

"Everybody, these are my parents. Parents, everybody." Becca looked out to the island but didn't see any more animals swimming ashore. She quickly shut the door and turned to address the rest of the crowd.

"Okay, so anybody hungry?"

Mrs. Hawkins smiled and stood. "I make a mean grilled cheese, or bacon if you'd prefer." Grins and nods followed the whole group.

"" "" "" "" ""

Snape stood near the edge of the double bed where Kris lay. Her breathing was slow but steady, he leaned over to where some sweatshirts were piled in a corner. One of them was hot pink with "Tonks" on the back. "She'll be interested to see this, that's for sure." The professor murmured. Another of the hoodies said "Weasley" on the back. He took it and threw it out the door at Fred who jumped. Becca saw the sweatshirt and tried wrestling it away from the twin, yet to no avail. He looked it over and cracked up, showing the rest of the room. Becca had her arms crossed, glowering at him.

Snape smiled and turned back to Kris. He sat down on a chair and watched her sleep with a pensive look on his face.

During the course of the conversation in the kitchen, the topic turned to astronomy. "It ought to be a full moon tonight." Becca's dad said.

"We'd better get Tonks and Dumbledore off that island. Chances are if you two can still change into your respective animals, Lupin will still have his "furry little problem". As you, James, so eloquently said." Becca stated. 

So it was decided that Becca and Fred would again canoe out to the island to get Tonks and Dumbledore. As they were about to leave, Snape came out to them. "I may be able to make the Wolfsbane potion for Remus which I did for him during the year he spent teaching at Hogwarts. Will there be a way to get out to him in about an hour if I am successful?" Becca nodded.

"Sure, you're a good man Severus, I dare-say you might be able to make up with Lily if you keep up this good behavior." She winked to him and shoved off the canoe. Giving it a running start, the girl jumped in, leaving the professor to brood on his thoughts.

"" "" "" "" ""

Not wanting to waste any time, Snape set to work creating the potion for Lupin. Believe it or not, he had everything but a cauldron at his disposal. The potion was just finishing, Snape was stirring it as James and Lily helped prepare for dinner. Becca and Fred were already heading back to the cabin with Dobby, Dumbledore, Lupin and Tonks behind them. "We were going to keep him on the island, but he wouldn't leave Tonks." Fred said, looking over to Snape who poured the mixture into a cup and shoved it into Lupin's hands.

"Drink it Remus. We don't want you killing us... again." He stalked off without another word, going to sit by Kris one again.

"" "" "" "" ""

Will the potion work? Is Kris actually going to get better? How will this trip end?! And what about meeting the rest of Becca's family? 

Stay tuned mates!


End file.
